Magic of love
by Yuko Oshima
Summary: It's a tradition in witch culture that on a witch in training's 14th birthday she leaves home to train to become a full witch today is Yuko's 14th birthday and she's ready to leave but is she ready to handle what will come with leaving home?


**Magic of love **

**Summary: It's a tradition in witch culture that on a witch in trainings 14****th**** birthday she leaves home to train to become a full witch today is Yuko's 14****th**** birthday and she's ready to leave but is she ready to handle what will come with leaving home?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Today is the finally day." Said a young girl with white hair to her waist she's in a dark black dress that reaches her knees, the sleeves reaching her elbows, and white flats. She's looking in a mirror trying to tie her hair in a high ponytail her glossy white eyes scanning her appearing head to toe. Once she had accomplished that task she ran down stairs to her parents and brothers. Her father, who has blue hair, is in a plain black tee-shirt, tan short, sneakers, and is on the phone calling their family members. Her brothers all playing video game with similar outfits to their dad hair colors varying from blue to black. Her mother is in the other room making potions for her customers.

"Hi mom just making sure you know today is Yuko's fourteenth birthday… Yes she's leaving tonight… Okay mom see you then." Is one of the conversations her dad was having

"My fourteen already it seems like just yesterday she was learning how to walk then fly!" One of her mom's customers said

"Yes she's a very fast learner and what luck her birthday is on the night of the full moon." Her mom said the girl walked into the room with her mother

"Why hello Yuko." Said an older lady in a blue dress

"Hello Mrs. Sono." Yuko said

"Yuko you look so lovely in that outfit so you're sure you're ready?" Her mom questioned her mom is a lovely lady with black hair and she's in a blue tee-shirt, with white shorts, and black sandals

"Yes mom tonight's gonna be perfect it's a full moon not to mention it's my birthday." She said to her mother

"Alright." Her mother sighed defeated "Now go pack everyone will be here in a few hours." She said and Yuko ran to her room to pack and a little black cat with a music note on its collar followed her.

"My she's so lovely." Mrs. Sono said "Why I remember when you came you were so small and eager to complete your training." She smiled at the memory

"Yes and she's so powerful just like her grandmother and with that white hair she looks identical to her when she was Yuko's age but I just wish she had chosen her element and power before leaving I mean she can barely fly and make potions." Her mom said

"I think she all ready chose her element its music like her cat Muse." She said

While Yuko packed "Okay Muse should I take this?" She asked holding up a white tank top, black shorts, and sneakers.

"It's your bag not mine." Muse her cat said she put the outfit in her bag along with a couple head bands, pj's, and other essentials. Once she was done it was almost time for her to leave she ran down stairs with her broom and bag giving her brothers a hug. She put her stuff down to say goodbye to them and Muse jumped on her back as Muse's brothers came to say bye to her as well.

"Bye Hibiki be good squirt and don't forget that thing." Yuko said winking at her younger black haired brother

"Okay Yuko and remember I'll kill any guy who hurts my sister and keep this." He said giving her a witch communicator so they could chat

"Thanks Hibiki." She said hugging him "Bye Botan." She said hugging her older black haired brother

"Bye kid and what Hibiki said except any boy who touches you." He said punching her arm she smiled

"Bye Haruo." She said to her youngest older blue haired bother

"Take care small stuff." He said ruffling her hair

"Bye Akio." She said to her oldest blue haired brother

"See ya kiddo." He said giving her a hug

"Bye mom, dad, grandma, and all of you." She said to her whole family giving them all a hug then finally she went to her friends "Bye girls." She told all of them and they had a group hug "And tell me when Marron does another star moment." She said laughing with her friends

"Be thankful you're leaving or I would use you as my carpet and pillow again." Marron said laughing

"Yuko it's midnight." Her mom said

"Okay wish me luck everyone!" She said grabbing her stuff as they all ran outside Yuko sat on her broom channeling her magic which made her hair and dress float a bit (luckily she's wearing shorts) and she lifted off the ground having a little trouble at first but got control of her broom very fast and took off

"Good luck my little witch." Her mom said as the last trace of her daughter disappeared in the night

"So where exactly are we going Yuko?" Muse asked

"I don't know Muse I guess somewhere near the ocean." She said flying her broom

"Okay Yuko you're the witch." Muse said going to sleep on Yuko's bag

"Good bye my little town." She said as she left the town she flew for a while when Muse woke up

"Yuko those clouds don't look good." She said

"Okay Muse let's go find a place to sleep." Yuko said just as it started raining "AHH!" Yuko screamed as she lost control of her broom when she got control of it she went to hide in a train car for the night

"Yuko we shouldn't be in here." Muse said

"Well would you like to fly though that rain?" Yuko asked and Muse shook her head "Thought so well just rest here for the night then in the morning we'll go find a town." Yuko said falling asleep with Muse on her chest

* * *

**Okay so you guys like? Next chapter will be her finding the new town so R&R and based off Kiki's delivery service but more modern and better twists **


End file.
